


Pearl's Stay

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Decided to try writing some weight gain again. This time a human AU based on a prompt that I put forward months ago that no one else was interested in touching.Pearl has to stay with Amethyst and her friends with benefits Peridot and Lapis because her apartment complex was being repaired. While she certainly enjoys spending time with Amethyst, her cooking is a little too good.





	Pearl's Stay

Pearl looked upon the house with an odd mixture of joy and dread. The house itself was rather plain aside from the light purple siding. No. What provoked these feelings were the residents; her good friend Amethyst and her friends with benefits Peridot and Lapis. The thing is that Amethyst was an amazing cook, but her meals weren't exactly healthy and Pearl had spent years maintaining her ballet figure. 

How was this an issue? Pearl was not here to spend a couple of hours or stay the night. No. Pearl was going to be staying here for an entire summer while her apartment complex was being repaired. She loved spending time with Amethyst, despite not seeing each other in person for several months, but she feared for her figure. Still...it beat staying at the cheap motel her landlord tried to put her in. 

Steeling her nerves, Pearl knocked. "Coming!" A voice rang out. Pearl recognized Lapis's voice from anywhere. She's a little shorter than Pearl with a gorgeous swimmers build. Lapis did a lot of surfing competitions before moving in with Amethyst a couple of months back. Pearl was relieved as that meant she would have someone to keep her from losing her figure during this stay...or so she thought. 

The woman opening the door definitely had Lapis's recognizable bob of blue hair and matching eyes, but she was much heavier. D cup breasts strained an ironically worn sports bra and sat a top a chubby, nearly fat belly. Her lower half was thicker, but not enough to fully tear Pearl's eyes away from the growing dome that was once Lapis's toned stomach. 

A chuckle broke Pearl from her mild panic. "If you want to keep staring like that, then you need to buy me dinner first and dessert isn't optional." Lapis said this with a wink and a pat to her belly. What did she mean by "staring like that"? Pearl decided to ignore the question and just make polite small talk as Lapis led her inside. 

"Hey nerdot! Pearl's here!" Pearl was now frightened for her figure as Peridot literally waddled into the living room with obvious difficulty. Peridot was always curvy despite her short stature with an hourglass figure Pearl almost envied. The young woman still possessed an hourglass figure with melon sized breasts and hips almost too wide for the doorframe. Peridot was clad in nothing more than a dark green bra and her belly made it difficult for Pearl to tell if there was anything else. 

"I can't tell if you're jealous or hungry you skinny clod!" Again, Pearl was addressed in a clearly flirtatious manner as Peridot had said that while lifting one of her breasts. This really made Pearl feel very odd. She knew that Lapis and Peridot were in an open relationship and that Amethyst was a frequent partner for them, but was she unintentionally giving them mixed signals as she tried to process how two of her friends had gotten quite fat from Amethyst's cooking? 

Amethyst. Pearl dreaded to see how Amethyst had changed since they last met. The younger woman had always been a bit chubby, but she carried the weight well and even seemed to flaunt it. If her gain was even capable of being scaled to that of her roommates, then the poor thing was probably immobile and trapped in the kitchen. 

"Yo! If that's Pearly, then get your butts in here so we can welcome her proper!" Amethyst's voice came, as Pearl feared, from the kitchen. Upon getting there however, Pearl was met with a comforting site. Amethyst was only at least 5 pounds heavier than they last met as she was clad in a t-shirt that had always been a bit tight on her and some simple leggings. The rest of the kitchen was another story.

The table, surrounded not by chairs, but reinforced benches that even Peridot would have ample room, was covered in all sorts of delicious, yet fattening food, including Pearl's absolute favorite thing: Dutch Apple Pie. Amethyst wore an exhausted and hopeful look upon her face as Pearl realized that every dish was something that she had mentioned enjoying made from scratch. 

A thought ran through the back of Pearl's mind as she tried to figure out what to do. "She must be able to keep her weight down by burning calories to feed Lapis and Peridot. If I eat any of this, I might not be able to handle it, but I can't afford to hurt my friend's feelings." Pearl first hugged Amethyst and thanked her deeply before sitting down. She figured that if she can create a conversation then Lapis and Peridot would eat more than her so she wouldn't end up too full. 

There wasn't much talking after Pearl took her first bite. There was oral noises for sure, but those consisted of moans and eventually a few hearty burps. Pearl was so enraptured by her sudden gluttony that she almost failed to notice how Lapis rubbed her belly as she ate, with her hand going further down each time or how Peridot's bra dug into her breasts, the strap practically begging to snap. 

Pearl did not how to process this nor the feelings this display of gluttony gave. All she was certain of was that she didn't dislike them. With her eyes flitting between food and the very erotic display from two of her friends, she didn't see how Amethyst was eating moderate proportions nor the lustful look she had when Pearl had to unbutton her jeans. Pearl herself didn't realize she had done so as she was too busy eating. Even as she slowed down and rubbed her bloated stomach much akin to Lapis, Pearl didn't realized how much she had pigged out until her fingers brushed over her panties. 

Pearl's immediate reaction to her vulgarity was to panic until she felt Amethyst's hand upon her shoulder. "Feels good, right? No need to worry about being judged here. Heck, Peri wears a strap on at dinner!" Pearl turned to Peridot with wide eyes, but she didn't meet her gaze. Instead her eyes were closed in clear bliss and Pearl only just now noticed the faint buzzing sound coming from below the shorter woman's side of the table. Pearl could already feel her hand beginning to move back to her nether regions. "But..my figure...ballet..." "Lapis was worried too, but even she had to admit surfin wasn't nearly as fun." Lapis had since stopped teasing herself and was going at it, right there at the table without shame. 

Unlike Peridot, Lapis noticed Pearl's starring. With a playful smirk, she removed her sports bra and gently gripped Pearl's inner thigh with her free hand. "I did say dessert wasn't optional." Pearl hadn't realized that Amethyst had crawled behind her until she started rubbing Pearl's stuffed stomach. "Now...how are you going to occupy those hands of yours?" The tone was sultry and Pearl was too stuffed to question how things were progressing. One hand met Lapis's and received a supportive squeeze as the other began the first of many pleasurable moments during this lengthy stay.

****************************

Pearl had Amethyst cancel her lease at her apartment. She would have done it herself, but she was preoccupied at the moment. After that first dinner, Pearl was too stuffed and knees too weak to make it to the guest room. Much to the joy of Pearl and the others, Amethyst had gotten a large, sturdy pullout couch for them to collapse onto. 

Pearl, in her erotic bliss, couldn't help but notice as Peridot lay in the middle, her bra discarded and arms spread. Lapis cuddled up to her as quickly as she could and began groping her. Pearl lay on the edge unsure of what to do until Peridot turned to her with an honest smile. "My only rule is "No means no." With that she motioned Pearl with her free arm and was pleased when she gently approached. 

Amethyst stepped in as Pearl began to slowly feel the much heftier Peridot. She gently helped Pearl undress and spoke kindly when the rational part of her reacted to more rubbing of her stomach. Soon they had fallen asleep, but not before Amethyst snapped a photo for record keeping. After all, Lapis and Peridot got a horny kick out of their before photos. 

That night was four months ago and Pearl had changed quite considerably. Her breasts had gone up to DD and sat freely upon her belly, no...it is a gut. One that shook with each movement as infrequent as that was becoming. Her thighs were almost double her starting width, but a few more weeks would easily change that. Her face had gained extra pudge and a second chin was becoming more and more permanent. 

Right now she was preoccupied with two things, the food Peridot was feeding her and the mutual pleasure she was giving Lapis. Both had grown as well. Peridot had started brushing the sides of her bench before she decided to simply stop making trips to the table for meals. She claimed that her weight was too much for her height and thus she was now immobile. Amethyst was pretty sure that she was just too lazy, but let it slide as she clearly got off from the idea. 

Lapis's gain was a bit smaller, but her belly hung low enough to almost cover her nether regions, but thankfully they were still easy enough to reach. Her breasts almost rivaled Pearl's and she was determined to out grow their newest roommate. 

Amethyst had gained a bit as well, but only enough to go up a couple clothes sizes. Pearl had partially been correct as to why Amethyst had remained the smallest amongst them. She had picked every ingredient and hauled them in herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to gain as she was partially jealous when Pearl's weight surpassed her's, but she burned so many calories hauling everything around. She could just have the food delivered, as even Pearl now lazily pointed out, but Amethyst was of the mindset that when you cook for others you should do your best. 

As Pearl and Lapis reached mutual climax a thought ran through Pearl's mind. "I wonder what Amethyst will make for lunch?"


End file.
